Silent Hill: En busca de Rukia
by Lots.45
Summary: ¿desde cuando una pelea por un pueblo causa desapariciones? Será la pelea o el pueblo. Rukia y varios shinigamis entre ellos tenientes y capitanes han desaparecido en un misterioso pueblo. Pero Ichigo irá a buscarlos y a rescatar a Rukia una vez mas.
1. Desaparecidos

Este Fic se me ocurrió después de ver la película y luego de ver algunos videos sobre los juegs y bueno sobre eso trata el fic sobre la busqueda y rescate de Rukia por Ichigo

**Capitulo 1 **

**Desaparecidos**

-Eres el mas grande idiota que he conocido en mi vida, Ichigo

-Pues tu tampoco eres un ángel, Rukia Kuchiki

-Te odio Ichigo Kurosaki, te odio y no quiero volver a verte jamás en mi vida

-¿Rukia?

Fue lo último que Ichigo hizo con ella, una gran pelea que termino en odio y en nuevos sentimientos descubiertos. Pero Ichigo se preguntaba: ¿Desde cuando la discusión sobre un pueblo llega al odio?

Ichigo estaba pasmado al oír que su pequeña amiga shinigami había desaparecido a los pocos días de esa "pequeña" pelea.

Ichigo trató de descubrir el problema y en lo único que pensó fue que el problema no era en Karakura sino en el Seireitei. Pero al llegar encontró solo mas dudas.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Hisagi

-Aun no me respondes

-Busco a Renji

-Aun no te enteras

-¿Qué?

-Todos los capitanes y tenientes de las 13 divisiones han desaparecido

-¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Y tu porque no desapareces?

-Ignorare tu burla para decirte que esto es algo serio. Los únicos tenientes aquí somos Hinamori Momo, Izuru Kira y yo

-¿Qué paso con Renji, Byakuya y los demas?

-Esa información es confidencial, solo lo pueden saber personas importantes

-En serio

-Si

-Y tu porque tienes esa información

-Te ignorare de nuevo para informarte que el capitán Yamamoto Genryusai dijo que fueras a verlo al llegar

-No que todos se habían ido

-Solo ve y ya

Ichigo corrió por todo el Seireitei hasta llegar a la oficina de la primera división donde Yamamoto lo esperaba, al pasar por la demas oficinas se puso algo melancólico al ver las oficinas vacías. Corrió más rápido porque sabía que algo malo había sucedido. Al llegar notó la puerta abierta y él solo entró.

-Buenas tardes Kurosaki Ichigo

-¿Qué sucede aquí viejo?

-Todos fuero a buscar a Kuchiki Rukia

-Todos los capitanes y tenientes

-No, fueron en grupos pequeños que poco a poco desaparecieron

-¿Yo puedo hacer algo?

-Si, toma esto – Dijo el senil hombre entregando un pequeño paquete rojo

-¿Qué es esto?

-No lo sé, yo respeto la privacidad y este es solo para ti

-Y bien

-Eso es todo

Ichigo se fue a casa dispuesto a ver el paquete pero en casa lo esperaba su amorosos padre:

-Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Qué mierda quieres, viejo?

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo pareces desanimado?

-Oi Yuzu, no tengo hambre así que no cenaré esta noche

-¿Qué? Ichigo ¿Porque?

-Callate

-Mmmmmh ya se es la adolescencia pero mira lo que tengo para ti –Dijo su padre entregándole pequeños papeles con muchos números.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son números de chicas hijo mío. Fue muy fácil conseguirlos solo tuve que decirles que eras un actor muy guapo y millonario

-Estupideces- Dijo Ichigo rompiendo los papeles

-Oh lo siento hijo no sabia sobre tu opción sexual

-Callate viejo. Ya me voy, iré a mi habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación vio a Kon que estaba echado en su cama ojeando unas revistas. No le tomo importancia y se dispuso a abrir el paquete, pero grande fue sus sorpresa al ver que eran de Rukia y especialmente para él

"Kurosaki Ichigo solo te escribo para informarte que eres un idiota y que este pueblo no está embrujado gran imbécil. Solo es viejo y hubo algunos asesinatos es todo, bueno regresaré con el letrero de este maldito pueblo para que me creas bueno adiós"

Kuchiki Rukia

"Ichigo lamento decirte que regresaré un poco más tarde pero me estoy hospedando en una pequeña iglesia siempre suena una sirena pero bueno debe ser para indicar la hora. Ahora el motivo de mi demora es que no puedo transformarme en Shinigami, mi cuerpo rechaza a Pyon. Bueno haré lo que pueda, bye bye"

Kuchiki Rukia

"Ichigo, lamento todo lo que te dije, no te odio te amo y solo lo oculté porque me daba miedo el rechazo. Lamento los insultos, tú tenías razón sobre el pueblo, por favor ayúdame, la sirena solo informa que es la hora de entrar al mismo infierno

Ayúdame Ichigo rápido"

Kuchiki Rukia

Al leer esta ultima carta se sintió feliz de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos pero luego cambio su cara de alegria a una de tristeza y duda por saber lo que le pasaba a Rukia pero al leer la frase "Tenias razón sobre este pueblo" supo de inmediato que Silent Hill era el pueblo donde Rukia está atrapada. Rapidamente llamó a Kon

- Oi Kon ¿quieres salvar a Rukia?

- Mhh? No mejor me quedo ver mi revista

- Si la ayudas puede que de te de un gran abrazo y un beso

- Vamos Ichigo que haces alli parado tenemos que salvar a nee-san

- Ja

- Por cierto a donde

- A silent Hill

De pronto el corazón de Kon se paró

-Di-di-dijiste Silent Hill

-¿Pues Sí, Hay algo malo?

-Ese pueblo está embrujado Ichigo

-Lo sé y Rukia está ahí al igual que muchos shinigamis

-¿Pero que?

-Vamos Kon hay que ir a ver a Urahara-san

-Etto yo mejor…

-Vamos de una puta vez – Dijo Ichigo gritandole al peluche

Al día siguiente Ichigo y Kon fuero recibidos por Rin-Rin, Nova y Cloud

-Buenos días Ichigo –Dijo alegremente Rin-Rin- y Kon

-Buenos días

-Que se le ofrece Kurosaki-sama – Dijo Nova cortésmente

-No tienes que ser tan cortes Nova, vengo a buscar a Urahara-san

-Que se te ofrece Kurosaki-san, boletos en primera clase a Silent Hill- Dijo el rubio con burla

-¿Silent Hill?- Dijo una muy asustada Rin-Rin

-Si, asi es

-Pero que no ves los documentales, ese pueblo está embrujado

-Pero Kuchiki-san está allí verdad-Interrumpió Urahara

-Si

-Bueno lo único que puedo hacer por ti es esto

-Urahara le entrego a Ichigo un arma con 5 balas y un mapa de Silent Hill

-¿Qué hace un viejo como tu con un arma?

-Tengo contactos, ah y también te daré un auto que está a la espalda de mi bodega

-Pero no tengo licencia

-Pero sabes conducir

-Bueno un poco

-Entonces no veo el problema ja ja

-Bueno para ese lugar necesitaran la intuición femenina – Dijo Rin-Rin mientras volaba al hombro de Ichigo

-Si claro tu solo quieres estar con Ichigo – Afirmó Cloud

-Cállate conejo

-No tengo tiempo – Interrumpió Ichigo – Rin-Rin en serio vas a ir

-Pues si kon va no veo el problema

-Bueno

-Buena suerte Kurosaki-san y no te olvides de los otros

-Si pero y si alguien me detiene y me pregunta por mi licencia

-Bueno di esto – hablandole a Ichigo por el oído

-Ahhh! Eso es muy bajo Urahara-san – Replicó Rin-Rin

Pero a Ichigo no le importaba, él haría lo que fuera por Rukia

-Bueno ahora que vamos a ir a una nueva aventura, todos deben llamarme Kon-sama

-Cállate Kon – Respondieron Ichigo y Rin-Rin al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo sabía que ir hacia ese lugar era un suicidio por lo que había escuchado en los documentales y noticia acerca de Silent Hill

………………………..

Bueno pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo espero que les haya gustado


	2. Pyramidhead

**Capitulo 2**

Ichigo entro al auto y se quedo quieto, como dudando, de verdad iría a ese lugar, definitivamente estaba loco pero si de verdad quería ir a ese lugar necesitaría ayuda, no la ayuda de 2 muñecos de peluche, por eso Ichigo condujo hasta la casa de su amigo Quincy, tocó la puerta y le abrió un Quincy cuyo nombre sería Uryu Ishida.

Este acepto ayudarlo sin saber a donde irían. Ichigo solo tuvo que decirle que irían a salvar a Rukia y a varios shinigamis lo que le levanto la autoestima a Uryu y se imagino salvando a esos shinigamis. Luego de recoger a Uryu ambos fueron en el auto a buscar al gran amigo de Ichigo, Chad. Este aceptó ya que solo le importaba ayudar a Ichigo pasara lo que pasara. Por último pasaron a recoger a Orihime Inoue pensando que sería buena con sus poderes curativos.

¿ A donde iremos Kurosaki?-Pregunto Ishida al notar el arma de Ichigo

Pues …

Y bien

Les parece bien, Silent Hill

¿Silent Hill? Estás loco Kurosaki

¿Kurosaki-kun? – preguntó una muy preocupada Inoue

No estoy loco

Pues, me niego a ir

Vaya, el grandioso Quincy se acobarda en el último momento

¿Qué dijiste?

Vamos Uryu hasta unos inocentes muñecos de peluche van a ir

No me importa, yo si quiero vivir

Olvídalo –Dijo un enfadado Ichigo- Bájate del auto

¿Ishida-kun vas a bajar del auto?

A sí es

Uryu- Dijo Sado- que paso con tu orgullo de Quincy imaginate salvando a esos shinigamis que tanto odias, con eso harán que respeten a los Quincy-Argumento Sado muy serio.

Con esto último Uryu aceptó ir pero que no arriesgaría su vida. Ichigo solo arrancó para ir lo más rápido que su poca experiencia en conducción le permitiera. Pronto anocheció y la gasolina del auto se acabó u tuvo que parar para recargar el combustible. AL llegar Uryu y Chad empezaron a llenar el tanque mientras que Ichigo y Orihime acompañados por Kon y Rin-Rin iban a comprar comida y bebidas para el viaje ya que no sabían cuanto iban a demorar porque el mapa que Urahara les dio solo indicaba el camino dentro de Silent Hill. Al entrar en la tienda notaron a una mujer muy joven que atendía a los compradores, Ichigo y Orihime se acercaron a preguntar sobre las bebidas y los alimentos:

Disculpe –Dijo Ichigo con su cara de siempre, algo que asustó a la vendedora

S-s-si s-s-señor ¿Qué s-se le ofre-frece?

Solo queremos saber ¿Dónde están las bebidas y los alimentos? – Intervino Orihime

Justo por allá pasando las verduras y frutas –Respondió la vendedora un poco mas calmada

¿Sabe el camino más rápido para llegar a Silent Hill? – Preguntó Ichigo con una cara que asustaría al mismo Aizen

N-n-no co-co-conozco Si-si-silent Hill – Dijo la vendedora muy asustada poniendo cara de asustada "O.O" y finalizó diciendo- No me mate

Ah? Tranquila Kurosaki-kun no la va a matar ¿O si Kurosaki-kun?

Pero que dices Inoue yo no he matado a nadie en mi vida

Bueno gracias. Hasta Luego – Despidiéndose de la vendedora que estaba muy pálida .

Al regresar notaron que una mujer policía en una moto los vigilaba muy de cerca. Ichigo notó eso y decidió indicarle a Inoue que suba al auto rápido. Al hacerlo la mujer subió a su moto y se puso su casco mientras Ichigo aprovechaba para escapar.

Kurosaki puedes conducir más lento.

Mira hacia atrás Uryu

Este notó que la policía los seguía y le ordenó a Ichigo detenerse este solo respondió con un maldición.

Ichigo, enserio le dirás lo que Urahara-san te dijo – preguntó una curiosa Rin-Rin

Claro que no-Respondió Ichigo al notar que había un cartel encima de ellos indicándoles que se acercaban a Silent Hill- Sujétense, bien

Ichigo no dudo en acelerar y no paró hasta que perdió de vista a la mujer quien solo gritaba "Esperen". En el camino Uryu solo regañaba a Ichigo por esa acción inesperada pero Ichigo solo lo ignoró, pero por los regaños no se dio cuenta de que había una gran reja de alambres que impedían pasara a una persona, pero a una persona no a un auto

Kurosaki, ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

Cállense y vean esto

Ichigo logro pasar la gran puerta ,pero cuando quiso bajar la velocidad no pudo, el freno estaba roto, lo único que Kurosaki pudo hacer fue seguir conduciendo hasta que se le acabe la gasolina.

Kurosaki que sucede ¡¿Por qué no frenas?!

No puedo

Kurosaki-kun mira al frente

Ichigo volteo a ver el camino y vió una figura la figura de una niña., de pronto la radio del auto se prendió sola y comenzó a hacer estática, mientras Ichigo solo gritaba "Sujétense" luego Ichigo y todos sus compañeros quedaron inconcientes.

El primero en despertar fue Kon que despertó a Ichigo y luego a Rin-Rin Ichigo vió a todos sus compañero inconcientes pero vivos y sin ninguna herida profunda. Espero un momento antes de despertarlos y salió del auto. Al salir notó una densa niebla y nevaba. Un momento ¿nevaba?, En verano hasta que calló un "copo de nieve" en la mano de Ichigo y notó que no era nieve mas bien era ceniza. Despertó a todos y les contó lo que había descubierto. Ishida dudó en si seguir adelante o conservar la vida. Todos caminaron por la ciudad y llegaron a ver a la misma niña de anoche o de ¿hace unos momentos? La verdad no lo sabían ya que con la niebla no se podía distinguir bien entre el día y la noche. Ichigo y los demás siguieron a la niña hasta un sótano que se hacía más oscuro cada vez que se adentraban más en ese sótano. Ellos pensaban quien era aquella niña y hacia donde los llevaba pero algo los sacó de sus pensamientos era un sonido agudo, muy fuerte y se notaba que ese lugar estaba lejos pero ese sonido lo habían escuchado en varios lugares y era una sirena que sonaba no le tomaron importancia pero Ichigo sabía lo que era pero aún así llegaron hasta el sótano y notaron que las rejas estaban viejas y oxidadas y vieron que no había vida pero escucharon chillidos y el agua que goteaba. Luego de caminar un rato por ese lugar Inoue notó algo que la hizo asustar y estaba a punto de gritar de no ser por Ichigo que a tiempo le tapo la boca, pero no pasó desapercibido el cuerpo que allí yacía, envuelto por alambres de púas y sin piernas como si estuviera crucificado. Pero rápido cambiaron su cara por una más asustadas cuando Kon les dijo que miraran lo que había al frente y allí estaban eran 2 niños grises y sin rostro que parecían calcinados que se acercaban a ellos y chillaban. Inoue no soportó más y se desmayó ichigo la cargó mientras iban a huyendo pero a cada lado que iban aparecían esos niños y cada vez eran más lo que asustaba a Ichigo y sus acompañantes hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida donde estaban esos niños jalando a Chad mientras Ichigo y Uryu lo jalaban para que no se lleven a su compañero hasta que la sirena sonó una vez más y por el cansancio Ichigo y sus compañeros se desmayaron.

Poco después Inoue despertó a Ichigo:

¿Kurosaki-kun?¿Kurosaki-kun? Despierta por favor

¿Inoue? ¿Dónde estamos?

En una iglesia

¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Pues Abarai-kun nos trajo

¿Renji?

Así es

Y ¿Dónde está él?

Fue a traernos comida

Maldición

Ichigo solo sacó el mapa y vió la escuela pensando que sería el primer lugar para buscar a Rukia y los demás. Pero primero tendría que ir al auto por el arma.

Kurosaki-kun ¿Te puedo acompañar'

¡¿Ahhh?! Lo siento pero es peligroso ademas solo iré al auto y regresaré rapido, según este mapa eso está muy cerca.

Pero…

Calladita. Ya regresó

Ichigo salió hacia el auto y vió todo normal. Veía las rejas y notaba que no estaban oxidadas como antes. No le tomó importancia y corrió hasta llegar al auto.

Ichigooooooo ¿Queee haceeess aaaaquiiii?

Ichigo no lo pensó 2 veces y golpeó de donde venía la voz, por suerte su puño impactó justo en la cara de esa cosa. Pero al voltear no vió a un monstruo, mas bien vió a Abarai Renji.

Ichigo, ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

Cállate solo me asustaste y ya

Jejeje te asusté tanto

Cállate – Ichigo dijo esto mientras sacaba la pistola del auto

I-i-ichigo-o-o perdón no querí asustarte. No me mates – Decía Renji muy asustado

Cállate, no lo usaré contra ti

Entonces...

Los usaré contra esos monstruos

Te refieres a esas cosas grises y sin piel y los otros voladores.

¿Quieres decir que hay mas'

Hay un millón de ellas pero la verdad yo prefiero golpearlos con cosas como…

¿Qué pasa Renji?

Renji vió que una mujer se acercaba a Ichigo. Y de pronto el volteó y vio con asombro que era la mujer policía que los seguía.

Por fin te he estado buscando por todas partes

¿Qué sucede oficial? – Preguntó Ichigo

Yo … solo …quería…saber…- Decía entrecortadamente pues estaba agitada de tanto correr

¿Si'

Tu cabello es natural o es tinte porque me pareció un gran color y …

Solo para eso nos seguías

Pues si

Rayos

ICHIGO SIGUEME AHORA Y NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS – Gritaba Renji muy desesperado

Ichigo notó que todas las aves del lugar se iban hacia la iglesia lo que hizo que se preocupara y Renji salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de Ichigo y la policía. Hasta que estaban a la mitad del camino y sonó la sirena lo que hizo que Ichigo se pusiera alerta. Llegando al cementerio que estaba en frente de la iglesia, Ichigo notó que todo se volvía oscuro y las rejas se oxidaban nuevamente y de las tumbas salían monstruos como los bebes pero con garras y estos eran naranjas y sin cara. Mientras que detrás de estos aparecieron las figuras de un hombre pero sin brazos, sin cara y sin piel que se acercaban a ellos rápidamente. Ichigo al mirar adelante notó a un gran hombre solo con una túnica llena de sangre que cubría la parte de la cintura para abajo, y por arriba se notaban sus grandes músculos y una de sus manos este hombre sostenía una espada mucho mas grande que Zangetsu o que cualquier Zanpakutoh que haya visto y por si fuera poco su cabeza estaba tapado con un casco de forma piramidal. Y detrás de este hombre se encontraba su salvación: la puerta de la iglesia. Ichigo notó que aún estaba muy lejos por lo que sacó su placa de shinigami sustituto y se la puso al pecho para liberar su alma shinigami. Pero no sirvió. Renji cargó a Ichigo y a la mujer policía con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Esquivó al cabeza piramidal y entró a la iglesia cerrando la puerta mientras afuera se oían gritos tenebrosos y golpes en la puerta.


	3. Twinfeeler

Por primera vez en toda su vida Ichigo creyó que moriría sin dar pelea. Volteó a la derecha y vio a un Renji muy cansado, respirando muy agitadamente lo que preocupó a Ichigo.

-Renji, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ichigo

- Si – Respondió Renji aún muy agitado

Pronto Ichigo volteó a su izquierda y vió a la mujer policía que estaba como Renji, pero no le preguntó si estaba bien

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- Dijo ella

Ichigo en ese mismo instante recordó a sus amigos. Para si mismo se dijo: "Pero que idiota, como has olvidado a tus amigos" Se levantó y vió a Orihime quien le preguntó si se sentía bien, él solo asintió con su cabeza, luego vio a Kon que estaba con el corazón afuera y con mucho miedo. Luego volteó a ver a Rin-Rin que aún en su forma de animal de peluche se le veía tranquila a diferencia de Kon. Pero no vió ni a Ishida ni a Chad, rápidamente se puso de pie y le preguntó a Inoue donde estaban:

-Inoue ¿Dónde están Uryu y Chad?

-Es cierto –Respondió al instante- se fueron después que tu te fuiste

-Oh no

Pronto escuchó gritos afuera que eran de Chad y de Ishida pero no estaban con ese sujeto de cabeza piramidal, estaban a la espalda de la iglesia. Ichigo divisó una ventana y fue a ver a través de ella y vió a sus amigos Uryu y Chad que estaban siendo acorralados por 2 monstruos sin brazos y sin rostro que tenían un aspecto terrorífico.

Ichigo sacó su placa de shinigami sustituto y rogó que esta vez funcionara. Se la puso en el pecho y su alma se separó de su cuerpo, Ichigo se sintió feliz y saltó por la ventana pero al momento de hacer eso su cuerpo real "voló" por así decirlo hasta donde estaba el Ichigo shinigami juntándose. Ichigo calló sabía que le iba a doler puesto que era una gran altura. A tiempo Chad logró sujetar a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Estás bien?

-Si gracias Inoue

-Kurosaki-kun necesitas una soga espera- Inoue fue corriendo a buscarla

Ichigo recordó el arma en su bolsillo y pensó:

-Tiene un gran color negro

-Es muy grande

-Parece un revolver

-Me gustaría mas si fuera plateado

Y al final pensó algo brillante:

-Cuando regrese a casa la mandaré a pintar

Bueno y después de eso se le ocurrió usar el arma para defenderse. Ichigo apuntó y la primera vez que lo hizo falló pero siguió disparando

-Cuidado Kurosaki –Le regañó Ishida

-Callate que estoy tratando de salvarte

Y después de acabar las balas, finalmente los 2 monstruos cayeron.

-Oigan, ya le hallé el truco a esto

Pronto Inoue tiró la soga para que Ichigo, Ishida y Chad subieran. Cuando subieron oyeron la sirena y pronto todo el ambiente cambió. Se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, la niebla ya no estaba tan densa, todo volvió a la normalidad y los mostruos que estaban en la puerta de la iglesia desaparecieron. Renji abrió la puerta de la iglesia y efectivamente los monstruos habían desaparecido. Ichigo reunió a todos para comunicarles algo de importancia:

-Bien, esto es lo que tenemos hasta ahora- Ichigo sacó el mapa- Primero, hay muchos lugares que visitar en Silent Hill para llegar hasta los shinigamis, no podemos marcar los lugares que ya hayamos visitado ya que ellos podrían regresar. Segundo, no podemos usar nuestros poderes afuera por alguna extraña razón, solo los podremos usar aquí, así que si alguien sale herido vengan aquí para que Inoue los cure, estás de acuerdo Inoue.

- Si, Kurosaki-kun

- Tercero, hay una sirena que suena para advertiros que el terror está cerca, las aves sienten que sonará así que las aves serán nuestras guías, cada día saldrá un grupo con un arma, están de acuerdo

Todos se miraron pero finalmente asintieron.

Por cierto –Dijo Ichigo- No nos has dicho tu nombre-defiriéndose a la mujer

Mi nombre es Cibyl Bennett y ¿Qué rayos son ustedes?

Después de que Ichigo le explicara a Cibyl todo sobre ellos, ella se ofreció a ayudarlos.

1er Día:

Ese día Ichigo se levantó muy temprano, el día anterior se había elegido las parejas y el día que saldrían a investigar y quedó así:

Ichigo - Orihime -1er día

Renji – Chad – 2do día

Ishida – Cibyl – 3er día

Y por supuesto que Kon y Rin-Rin no irían solo el cuarto día ellos se opusieron por lo que quedaron en irse con Ichigo, por alguna razón ellos se sentía seguros con Ichigo. Ichigo despertó a Inoue y fueron con Renji quien les esperaba con el desayuno. Ichigo suspiró, no quería parecerlo pero estaba muy nervioso, más porque no solo tendría que lidiar con los monstruos que allí habitaban sino que también tendría que cuidar a Orihime, Kon y Rin-Rin.

_Flash back _

_Ichigo y los demás acordaban la hora de partida de cada grupo:_

_-Saldremos a la 300 horas – Decía Renji_

_-Estás loco me parece mejor a las 1200 horas- Replicó Uryu_

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Ishida excepto Ichigo_

_-Y las 1200 horas son a las 08:00 verdad_

_Fin del Flash back_

Ya eran las 12:00 y Cybil le dio a Ichigo las balas de su arma ya que con la pelea de los 2 monstruos Ichigo se acabó todas las balas. Rin-Rin y Kon subieron al hombro de Ichigo y junto con Orihime partieron.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo que caminaban y Ichigo se sentía cansado, cuando de pronto vió un auto, Ichigo corrió hacia él ya que había visto que encima del auto estaban muchas municiones para pistola y un kit de primeros auxilios. Se sintió bien tener ese kit ya que así podría curarse cuando no estén en la iglesia.

Ichigo y Orihime fueron al centro comercial de Silent Hill. Cuando entraron notaron que las luces estaban apagadas. Apenas si se podían ver entre ellos pero de pronto alguien encendíó la luz y golpeó a Ichigo con un gran tubo de metal.

-Toma eso maldito

-Ahh Kurosaki-kun ¿Estás bien?

-Ah eres Orihime Inoue

-¿Toshiro-kun?

Inoue e Ichigo notaron que era Hitsugaya Toshiro el que había golpeado a Ichigo pensando que era uno de esos monstruos.

Lo lamento Kurosaki

Tranquilo, creo que todos estamos algo nerviosos por este pueblo

Toshiro-kun ¿Viniste aquí tu solo?

No, vine con mi teniente pero luego nos separamos

¿Y donde te has refugiado?

Aquí

En serio, y ¿No te atacaron los monstruos?

Muchas veces, pero soy un capitan y un capitan debe estar preparado para todo

Toshiro-kun si quieres puedes venir con nosotros a la iglesia

¿Qué?

Si, allí nosotros nos refugiamos y no viene ningún monstruo a atacarnos

Bueno pero… - Pero fue interrumpido por una ruidosa sirena

Oh no – Dijo Ichigo muy preocupado- Perdí la noción del tiempo

Y ahora que haremos Kurosaki-kun

Nos refugiaremos aquí y esperemos poder defendernos

Estas loco –Le dijo Toshiro- Hay mas monstruos aquí adentro que afuera

Entonces crees que estaremos seguros afuera

Si

Bueno vamonos

Pero cuando iban a salir Ichigo y sus amigos sintieron un temblor muy fuerte que venía detrás de ellos. Cuando voltearon, los tres se quedaron pasmados al ver a una gran larva que salía del suelo. Ichigo estaba completamente asustado y si habia razón para estarlo, era terrible tan solo verlo.

Un gusanito –Gritó Orihime.

¿Pero que estas diciendo Inoue?- preguntó Ichigo antes de que Orihime se desmayara.

Rayos y ahora que Kurosaki.

Tendré que matar a este monstruo- decía Ichigo mientras la larva se acercaba.

Y como lo harás- y la larva se acercaba mas y mas.

Con esto- dijo Ichigo sacando una pistola mientras la larva se acercaba mas.

Bueno pues atacala yaaa…….

Ichigo estaba muy asustado pero aún así logró darle un disparo a la larva que se movía por todos lados escondiendose una y otra vez en la tierra, después de muchos disparos y que las balas se agotaron (Nota: Siempre sucede esto en el peor momento, creanme yo ya lo he jugado ¬ ¬ )

Dejenselo a Kon-sama –gritó Kon y saltando hacia el suelo fue a golpear a la larva que comenzó a perseguirlo.

Oh esperen aún tengo un bala. 

¡PUES DISPARA YA! NO QUIERO MORIR –gritaba el pobre Kon

Espera, debo apuntarle bien para no desperdiciar el tiro. 

MALDITO HAZLO YA.

Está bien deja de gritar, no sé que te pasa. 

EL disparo fue certero y muy doloroso para la larva que solo se enrolló

JA JA JA el gran Kon-sama te mató larva inútil – Gritaba Kon.

La larva se levató de nuevo, Kon corrió asustado a los brazos de Ichigo.

Está bien larva dejaré que mi esbirro te derrote.

¿Esbirro? –preguntó Ichigo.

La larva huyó del lugar enterrandose bajo tierra, Ichigo se sintió aliviado ya que así podría estar tranquilo. Pero aún faltaba algo, si, era la sirena y justo en ese momento sonó e Ichigo se sintió mucho más tranquilo al igual que Toshiro, Kon y Rin-Rin. Prepararon sus cosas para regresar, no sin antes coger algunas provisiones, balas y despertar a Orihime.


	4. Escuela

**Capitulo 4**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia que creo que tendrá continuación, porque mis compañeros ya se me adelantaron y lo están escribiendo en hojas de papel, se va a llamar con una creatividad insuperable: "Silent Hill 2" y el otro nombre no se me ocurre aún pero tendrá que ver con Uryu Ishida el Quincy.

**Papancake****: **Gracias por tu comentario y si saldrá la malvada niña Alessa y no te puedo contar lo que le pasara a los personajes porque si no perdería toda la gracia.

**ahiru-spinwall****: **Gracias por el comentario es mi primer fic de bleach y me estoy ayudando de mis amigos para que sea bueno así que si hay algo que no te gustó, échale la culpa a ellos XD.

**alecita122****: **Rukia debe estar por allí lo que pasa es que los personajes son tan misteriosos y no la voy a poner el principio.

**AnimeCharmLove-Utau****: **No soy su fan así que no importa es más estamos pensando en que Pyramidhead la empale XD. (Perdón a todos los fans de Orihime)

**Uchiha Katze****: **Gracias por la recomendación trataré de ponerle mas relleno como tú dices a ver que tal queda.

**SSofiXX****:** Cosas sin sentido que metió el autor en el fic.

* * *

Ichigo regresaba a la iglesia con Toshiro, Orihime, Kon y Rin-Rin. Estaba distraídos y no veía a donde iban solo sabía que la iglesia se encontraba delante de ellos, cerca de la iglesia en una tumba Ichigo encontró una hoja de papel con un dibujo, al instante Ichigo reconoció a la dueña de ese dibujo: Rukia. Si, sus dibujos eran tan malos que hacía parecer a Silent Hill un paraíso. Pero es esos garabatos Ichigo distinguió un pequeño edificio, una escuela porque había un letrero que decía: "Escuela". Ichigo guardó el papel en su bolsillo y retomó el camino hacia la iglesia con sus amigos en el camino se encontró a pocos monstruos que derrotó fácilmente a golpes y patadas ya que eran unos perros débiles literalmente, por otra parte Kon estaba muerto de miedo y RinRin tranquila como lo ha estado desde que llegaron a este pueblo. (Nota: quien sabe, talvez ella sea la reencarnación de Alessa por eso se siente tan bien ) Al llegar a la iglesia se encontraron con todos comiendo, Ichigo comenzó a regañarlos por haberse comido la comida que tenía que durar para mucho tiempo y bla bla bla…

Los demás notaron a Toshiro que se encontraba allí se alegraron, lo saludaron y le presentaron a Cybil.

Renji y Chad se prepararon para el día siguiente por que a ellos les tocaba ir, Ichigo les dio algunas recomendaciones, balas y el botiquín con muchas cosas adentro pero… Nadie sabía cual sería el siguiente lugar al que ir, entonces Ichigo recordó el dibujo de Rukia y pensó que sería un buen lugar para buscar a Rukia (Nota: Bien Ichigo sigue quemando tus neuronas).

Al día siguiente Renji y Chad salieron de la iglesia hacia la escuela:

- Oye Chad ¿si un elefante cae a una piscina, como sale?

- ………………………..

- Pues, mojado jajaja.

- ………………………..

- Vaya no hablas mucho eh.

- ………………………..

- Está bien pues yo tampoco te hablaré.

- ………………………………………

- ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO TE VOY A IGNORAR.

- Renji…

- Hasta que al fin dijiste algo.

- ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

- ¿Qué? Porque ella es mi amiga y decidí buscarla, ¿y tú?

- No… lo… sé.

- ¿Qué?

- Hasta hace poco creí que venía por la promesa que le hice a Ichigo pero…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No importa, que le pasó a tu capitán.

- Pues…. Es una historia larga. Talvez te aburras.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- Bueno escucha…

* * *

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Renji y Byakuya llegaron al pueblo y una sirena anunció que su hora había llegado para ambos.

- Capitán, ¿Qué fue eso?

- No me preguntes, es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

- Pero suena raro…

- Tranquilo, no te entrenaron para ser un cobarde.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron muchos **Night Flutters, **que son pájaros enormes parecidos a pterodáctilos pero sin piel con garras y uñas muy largas y una cabeza agusanada Atacaron a Renji por detrás, que intentó transformarse en shinigami pero no pudo. Byakuya y Renji corrieron por ahí… mucho. Hasta que llegaron a una casa deshabitada parecía quemada y tenía las ventanas rotas. Adentro se sintieron más asustados que nunca pues vieron a los **Hanged Scratcher, **que tienen apariencia de niños con la espalda arqueada, poseen garras afiladas y son muy silenciosos. Por poco tiempo desaparecieron pero luego descubrieron que estaban en el techo, uno de ellos agarró a Byakuya del cuello y lo estaba lastimando con sus garras, Renji agarró un florero y se lo lanzó al pequeño niño. Byakuya al estar liberado corrió con Renji por la ciudad, mientras eran perseguido por los **Wormhead (Nota**: Los clásicos perros de Silent Hill, pero más grandes y veloces con gusanos en la cabeza.)

En ese momento, Renji y Byakuya se separaron ahí fue donde Renji llegó a la iglesia y al ver que los monstruos se alejaban del lugar trató de llamar a su capitán pero ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido a Byakuya de vista.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

- Lo siento.

- No importa, yo sé que el capitán está vivo pues en ese momento sonó la sirena de nuevo y los monstruos había desaparecido, traté de regresar por el camino que vinimos pero estaba destruido y estuve en la iglesia desde entonces.

- Vaya.

- Pero, debemos concentrarnos en nuestra misión.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- ¿Pero de qué rayos hablas?

- Nada.

- Bueno tengo otra. ¿Qué hace un pato con una pata?

- …………………………….

- Se cae. Jajajaja.

- ……………………………

- ¿Podrías reírte de una vez?

- No tengo ganas, me siento diferente.

- ………………….

- ………………….

- ………………….

- ………………….

Y así pasaron el resto del camino hasta llegar a la escuela que, extrañamente, estaba oscura.

Renji prendió la linterna para ver mejor, al prenderla se escuchó un gruñido, Renji inmediatamente apagó la linterna. Aún en la oscuridad, Renji pudo distinguir la silueta de un perro que seguía gruñendo.

- Chad creo que hay un **Groaner** aquí

- ¿Un qué?

- Un **Groaner, **son los perros que hay por aquí. Ichigo les puso nombres.

- No son mascotas Renji no les ponemos nombre

- Pero….

- Preocúpate más en pensar que haremos aquí.

- Bueno.

- Ichigo ¿eh?

- Bien Chad me estas asustando ¿Qué tramas?

- ¿Yo? Tranquilo no haré nada.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Chad fue corriendo hacia el perro, aunque Renji no podía verlo se escuchaban gemidos, gemidos que solo había oído cuando un perro era atropellado o herido brutalmente. Renji odiaba esas escenas en las que perros inocentes morían atropellados o lastimados en peleas de perros que hacían los humanos por diversión en los 2 casos.

* * *

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Era una noche tranquila, Renji había ido a visitar a Ichigo con Rukia, los 3 salieron a cenar en un restaurante cercano. Después de la cena Renji oyó a un perro llorando cerca de un basurero, cuando Renji se acercó notó que el perro a pesar de estar en un basurero, estaba vivo y lucía como un perro bien cuidado solo estaba un poco sucio, nada que un buen baño no quite.

Renji le pidió a Ichigo que cuidará a ese perro con su vida.

Ahora Renji venía al mundo humano más seguido solo para ver a su pequeña mascota, en verdad era pequeña, Renji e Ichigo solo le pondrían 2 años.

Como todos los días Renji fue a visitar a su mascota, solo que no lo encontró en casa de Ichigo, era normal ahora ya que le había dado permiso de salir hasa las 6:30 máximo. Una vez que empezaba a ponerse oscuro el pequeño perro regresaba, era la mejor mascota, pero, ese terrible día no apareció a las 6:30. Ichigo notó que Renji estaba preocupado

- Tranquilo, talvez se le hizo un poco tarde, talvez si le compraras un reloj…

- Ichigo no bromees ahora, por favor.

Ya eran las 7:00 cuando ambos escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

Renji corrió a abrirla y allí encontró a sus pequeña mascota en buen estado y muy alegre moviendo la cola XD. (**Nota**: ¿Que? ¿Creían que había muerto? Son unos sádicos y malvados).

Pero a pesar de los momentos tristes y alegres que habían vivido juntos llegó un día en el que su mascota no volvió. Rukia, que estaba por ahí, encontró y entregó el cadáver de su mascota golpeado, con manchas de sangre en todo su cuerpo. Renji sintió una mezcla de sentimientos que no había sentido antes nunca. Sentía odio hacia el que le hizo eso a su mascota, tristeza al enterarse de que su perro había muerto, culpa, si señores culpa, no sabemos de que pero es lo que Renji sentía, talvez por dejarlo que se aleje sin cuidarlo o algo así, y muchos sentimientos más.

Pocos día después Keigo le dijo a Ichigo que una noche caminaba cerca al basurero de la ciudad y encontró a 2 perros peleando dijo que uno de ellos parecía solo de 2 o 3 años. Sin duda Ichigo descubrió que la mascota de Renji murió en una pelea de perros causada por humanos. Ichigo sintió vergüenza al saber que pertenecía a la misma raza que le hizo eso a la mascota de Renji.

Pocos días después Renji encontró a su mascota en el seireitei :). (**Nota:** Para que tenga un final feliz).

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Así sea un perro demonio sacado de la mente enferma de una niña, aunque Renji aún no sabía de la niña, sintió que no debían matarlo, pues sus gruñidos se escuchaban asustados, talvez esos monstruos creían que los humanos eran los monstruos o algo así.

Chad siguió golpeándolo hasta que Renji dejó de oír los gemidos del perro.

- Chad ¿Qué has hecho?

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- ¿De que estas hablando, tonto?

- Yo, ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Renji encendió la linterna y pudo ver con horror a Chad que tenía ojeras y lucía cansado.

- Te noto cansado, ¿Deberíamos volver?

- NO.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

- Nos separaremos.

- ¿Estas loco? Ichigo dijo que deberíamos estar unidos.

- No, yo ya me voy.

- Chad, espera. Es muy peligroso.

Pero Chad ya se había ido lejos, Renji pensó que talvez ya no lo volvería a ver igual que su capitán. Debía seguirlo pero ya era tarde Chad había desaparecido de la vista de Renji.

- Tonto vas a morir pronto.

Renji continuó derecho hasta que llegó al patio de la escuela, cerca de allí vió un mapa, era el mapa de la escuela, cerca de allí habían unas llaves, 2 en realidad, una de ellas era dorada con puntos morados, debió pertenecer a una niña y la segunda decía 201, Renji pensó que talvez era del salón 201, no lo dudo y subió las escaleras al segundo piso. ¿Qué pasaría con Chad? Se preguntaba Renji, también se preguntaba si sobreviviría solo en un edificio oscuro y lleno de monstruos. ¿Qué pasaría si la sirena sonaba? Renji se puso aún mas nervioso, pero sabía que Rukia estaba esperándolos por allí en algún lado.

* * *

Trataré de subir el capitulo 5 más rápido y acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios positivos y negativos pues igual me ayudaran a que la historia sea mejor y les guste más.


	5. Split Head

Despues de casi un año sin continuación aquí subo el capitulo 5 espero que todavía este por allí alguien que quiera leer mi fic XD. Bueno, la razón por la que no subia capítulos era porque … no recordaba mi contraseña U/U pero ahora si ya esta lista asi como los demás capítulos pero los ire subiendo de a uno para que no se les haga aburrido leerlo todo de un tiron.

Capitulo 5

Estaba solo, podía oir claramente gotas de agua cayendo del tubo de desagüe que estaba a su costado, toda la escuela olia mal, era un olor fetido, le hizo recordar la cocina de su amiga Rukia, sonrio, pero luego la sonrisa se desvaneció, estaba inquieto, y quien no lo estaría si estab en una escuela que no conocía, solo y con monstruos en cada rincón.

Trató de concentrarse y entró en el **Aula 202, **allí encontró una pequeña llave encima de una mesa que decía **"Armario", **al voltear a su derecha vio el armario, usó la llave, encajaba perfectamente, dento había un botiquín y una hoja de papel. Era una carta que decía:

"_**Ya no quiero estar aquí, siento que todos me odian, antes era la primera de mi clase, luego viene este nuevo chico y empieza a sacar mejores notas que yo, todo es porque fue adoptado por ese hombre millonario, ahora los profesores le prestan más atención a el y no me gusta que me ignoren…"**_

_**Alessa G., Mi Diario Escolar 2**_

La carta le resultaba muy familiar, la historia, la había oído antes pero no recordaba donde. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos se oyó el ruido de una mesa romperse. Renji volteó de golpe y luego oyó el llanto de un niño. Renji vió asustado que había una especie de espectro chillando en una esquina, pero ya que no lo atacaba decidió tampoco atacarlo. Cerca de el espectro estaba la mesa rota y cerca de allí otra hoja de papel. Era otra carta que decía:

"_**Sin embargo, Kevin es mucho mejor que yo en todo, es mas atlético, mas estudioso y mi mejor amigo, al menos lo era antes de lo que me hizo, ¿Por qué Kevin? Traicionaste mi confianza, tú y todos los demás en este maldito salón, pero ya verán…"**_

_**Alessa G., Mi Diario Escolar 3**_

¿En serio eran estas cartas de una niña de la escuela? ¿Como puede una niña tener semejantes pensamientos negativos en su cabeza?, pero Renji sabía que el detonante de estos pensamientos era ese Kevin.

¿Kevin? Tu también me resultas familiar

Renji salió del aula, se disponía a entrar en el aula 203 pero estaba cerrada, aula 204, igual, era igual con todas las puertas en ese piso. Despues de comprobar todas las puertas Renji fue al tercer piso. En las escaleras encontró otra nota, era de Alessa pero había algo raro escrito en ella:

"_**¿Quién escribió la otra nota? Yo no maldigo a nadie, mi madre me enseñó a no hacerlo, hay algo raro aquí, pero esta es mi letra, sin embargo no recuerdo haberlo escrito, ¿Porqué a mi? Acaso el demonio estará dentro de mi cuerpo, Mamá, ayudame por favor".**_

_**Alessa G. Mi Diario Escolar 4**_

¿Por qué Alessa no recordaba haber escrito la nota? Renji revisó la caligrafia y en ambas era igual, ¿Acaso existirá otra Alessa? Al llegar al tercer piso vió que el aula 301 estaba abierta, era el aula de Musica. Dentro podía escuchar un maullido, al entrar el maullido cesó.

Tranquilo, soy un humano, no te haré daño.

Eso era en parte incorrecto ya que Renji era un shinigami, no un humano pero lo dijo para calmar al pobre animal, el gato volvió a maullar, el ruido se escuchaba en un casillero. Renji lo abrió y el gato saltó hacia Renji quien al principio se asustó un poco pero luego se dio cuenta de que el gato estab muy asustado, tanto como el.

El gato tenía un lazo rojo en el cuello con una llave y una nota pegada en la llave. La nota decía:

"_**El Inspector Pancracio está intentando descubrir el asesino. Tiene cinco posibles sospechosos a los que está interrogando.**_

_**Ante las insistentes preguntas hechas por el inspector para intentar descubrir al asesino, los cinco sospechosos contestaron lo siguiente**_

_**Antonio: Ha sido David**_

_**Blas: Yo no he sido.**_

_**Carlos: No ha sido Enrique.**_

_**David: Antonio no dice la verdad.**_

_**Enrique: Blas no miente.**_

_**Su fiel amigo Anacleto avisa que hay exactamente dos afirmaciones falsas. ¿Puedes ayudar al inspector a descubrir quién es el asesino?"**_

Al reverso decía:

"_**La solución te llevará a la verdad"**_

La llave tenía escrito **Sótano.**

Renji no era muy bueno con los acertijos, pero el premio era tentador, guardo la nota y la llave y el gato se colgó de su hombro, de alguna forma el gato se sentía seguro con Renji, cosa esxtraña ya que el no se sentía seguro de sí mismo.

En el aula 304 encontró 2 notas más: Los 2 eran parte del diario de Alessa:

"_**Maldito seas Kevin, pagarás por todo, te lo juro. Hoy me castigaron, por hacer algo malo, en realidad yo no hice nada, fueron el estúpido de Kevin y su amigo el gordo Eddie, como detesto a esos 2, le cortaron el cabello a Melissa, Kevin me engañó, me dijo: "Ven Alessa volvamos a ser amigos" pero el muy idiota solo le corto el cabello a Melissa mientras dormía y me dio las tijeras, luego fue corriendo a acusarme con la maestra Dorothy, traté de explicarle pero nunca le harán nada a Kevin por el imbécil de su padre. Como desearía que los 2 se murieran, y los enterraran muy profundo para que ni sus almas pudieran salir. Los detesto a ambos"**_

_**Alessa G., Mi Diario Escolar 5**_

"_**Hoy mi madre vió las notas que escribí, pero juro por Dios que no fui yo, hay alguien más alguien que se alimenta de mi odio y lo saca a la luz, mi mamá es muy buena y me creyó, pero la tía Claudia dice que deben hacer un ritual para sacar al demonio que está dentro de mí, espero que con eso se solucione el problemas de las notas, y lo de Kevin…Ya veremos que pasa después del ritual, talvez me respete más como amiga. Lo que más deseo es estar en paz con todos, espero que todos volvamos a ser amigos de nuevo."**_

_**Alessa G., Mi Diario Escolar 6**_

Además en el aula había una escopeta con 6 balas, debía ahorrarlas para sobrevivir.

Las demás puertas estaban cerradas, asi que Renji decidió ir al sótano para descubrir la "verdad", pero cuando estaba bajando sonó la sirena, si, esa sirena con ese ruido que hace que todo se vuelva oscuro y siniestro, el gatito sentía el peligro y lloraba. Caminó mas rápido pero solo se encontró con 6 **Mumbler Claw Finger, **los niños de color naranja con garras enormes y afiladas. En la pared cerca a Renji estaba escrito:

"_**Son los que se burlaban de mí en la escuela"**_

Eso no estaba antes ahí, ¿Alessa lo había escrito? Pero ¿Cómo? Renji sacó la pistola y le disparo a los 6 niños se gasto todo el cartucho de balas pero no le importaba ya que tenia 7 más con 15 balas cada una, si las usaba correctamente le sobrarían muchas balas. En una esquina Renji cogió otro cartucho de escopeta con 6 balas. Renji notó que desde el 3er piso se acercaba algo, era un chillido, luego vio miles de enormes cucarachas que se acercaban a gran velocidad, los **Creeper **eran veloces y mortales, Renji corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que luchar contra ellos era un caso perdido, eran demasiados. Llego a la puerta que daba al sótano, uso la llave y abrió la puerta pero se encontró con una puerta de acero con 4 letras A B C D y debajo de cada una un botón, Renji estaba desesperado.

El gato que estaba en su hombro, le arañó, eso lo hizo pensar mejor y presionó el botón E. La puerta se abrió luego cerró la puerta y pudo salvarse de los **Creeper **La repuesta al acertijo era Enrique y cada nombre correspondía a cada botón, Antonio (A), Blas (B), Carlos (C), David (D) y Enrique (E), gracias al gato pudo salvarse, Renji lo acarició un poco, parecía gustarle.

Renji comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto donde estaba, era una especie de cuarto con un librero, eso era lo único que había en el cuarto. Renji vió cada libro, todos parecían iguales, Renji había comenzado a leer hace tiempo cuando Ichigo le recomendó un libro, le había fascinado tanto la historia que comenzó a leer más y más (Nota: Las verdaderas intenciones de Ichigo era las de aburrirle intensamente pero no funcionó el plan). En el librero había un libro titulado **"El Lagarto"**. Ya había escuchado esa historia antes, era sobre un nativo que tuvo que luchar contra una bestia que se comia a los niños en la noche, este nativo llamado Toro Sentado (Nota: Por cachudo y paralitico) era muy valiente y dijo que acabaría él solo con la bestia. Durante el enfrentamiento la bestia abrió su gran hocico y se tragóa Toro Sentado, dentro de él Troro Sentado lanzó una flecha que lo mató, todo el pueblo intentó salvarlo luego pero el monstruo ya había comenzado a digerirlo mucho antes de morir, Toro Sentado murió pero fue nombrado HEROE por todo el pueblo.

Renji sacó el libro para examinarlo, cuando lo hizo notó que había un botón, lo presionó y el armario se movió de tal forma que en el suelo se hizo un enorme hueco. Renji entró y se lastimó al caer. Abajo estaba muy oscuro asi que encendió la linterna, apuntó en una esquina y allí estaba un enorme lagarto con una enorme boca, era similar al de la historia, la bestia podía abrir su boca tanto que entararía un hipopótamo por allí. Renji sacó su escopeta y cuando el monstruo rugió le disparó dentro de su boca justo como la historia. El monstruo cayó al suelo y botó mucha sangre pero luego se puso de pie y se corrió a la oscuridad. Renji lo buscaba pero no lo encontraba, luego vio que se acercaba y le disparó, la bala no le dañó, fue como si la bala rebotara. Claro, tenia que dispararle cuando abriera su boca, pero no podría sobrevivir tanto como para que abra su boca.

El gato se bajó del hombro de Renji y gruñó al lagarto **Split Head, **este, seguramente ofendido, le rugió y al hacerlo abrió su boca y renji aprovechó para dispararle, luego el lagarto volvió a esconderse en la oscuridad. El gato trataba de ayudar a Renji pero luego el lagarto lo embistió e hizo que se golpeara con la pared, para demostrar que había vuelto a tener el poder rugió otra vez, esta vez Renji le disparó 2 veces, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo caer, El lagarto quiso abrir una vez mas su enorme boca pero Renji le disparó otra vez. Fue allí cuando el lagarto dejó de moverse.

Renji fue corriendo a ver al gato, este solo tenía su pata rota, uso el botiquín para curar al gato y lo cargo. La sirena volvió a sonar, todo regresó a la normalidad, Renji notó que ya no estaban en la escuela, estaban en la farmacia que quedaba a 2 cuadras de la iglesia, Renji cogió un par de píldoras y un botiquín, además allí habia un cartucho de balas para escopeta y 2 cartuchos con balas para pistola.

Renji había salido de la escuela pero Chad, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Chad? Tenia que informarle a Ichigo sobre esto rápido. Asi que se dirigió a la Iglesia. Antes de llegar el gato le dio una nota a Renji, la nota decía:

"_**Estoy muy contenta, es mi primer día de escuela y ya soy amiga de Kevin, es un buen chico, el es hijo único y huérfano y yo soy hija única. Creo que Kevin es mi mejor amigo, espero que el también piense eso de mí. Jenny me preguntó si me gustaba, yo le respondí que tal vez, pero creo que es muy pronto para estar segura. Estoy muy feliz, todos me tratan bien, me llevo muy bien con todos, si estoy en problemas todos me ayudan. Y cada vez que Kevin habla conmigo sonríe mucho, que bueno que Kevin sea feliz conmigo, espero que todos los días sean iguales de divertidos como este."**_

_**Alessa G. Mi Diario Escolar 1**_

Renji descubrió la verdad, Alessa era una pobre niña que sólo quería llevarse bien con todos, pero todo cambió cuando Kevin la traicionó, ella sufrió mucho, pero aun quedaban muchas dudas ¿Quién escribía todas esas cosas malas de sus amigos? ¿Quién es Alessa? ¿Como se relaciona con Silent Hill?¿Que paso con el ritual para sacarle el demonio? Esas y muchas otras eran las preguntas que se cruzaban por la cabeza de Renji. Pero por ahora debía solo pensar en encontrar a Rukia y salir vivo de Silent Hill.


	6. Una Visita al Hospital

Bueno despues de ,no sé, 1 semana creo el capitulo 6 de Silent Hill,en capitulos anteriores vimos a Renji que acabó con el Split-Head gracias a un pequeño gato y regresaba a la iglesia, pero ¿qué pasó con Ichigo? Todos sabemos que el no es de los que esperan sentados, asi que en este capitulo Ichigo escapa de la iglesia sin permiso el malcriado.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

¿Qué harias si tu mejor amiga desapareciera en un pueblo fantasma? Probablemente sentirías algo de pena pero la vida continuaría y ¿Si tus amigos deciden realizar un grupo de búsqueda y rescate? Apuesto a que estarías con cara de WTF O.O, y luego dirías: "No gracias, la quiero mucho pero tengo otros planes" y no irías. Ichigo, no era así, el arriesgaría su vida si fuera necesario para encontrar a Rukia.

Ichigo salió de la iglesia cuando Renji aún estaba afuera, no llevo nada con él, se escapó mientras todos dormían,la razón era que Ichigo era de las personas que no podían quedarse sentadas a observar mientras los demás trabajan duro, además tuvo un mal presentimiento. Al salir de la iglesia solo rogó no encontrarse con ese sujeto de la cabeza piramidal, si tenía la desgracia de volverlo a ver no lo contaría.

Comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, no sabía a donde ir, donde buscar, donde encontrar a Rukia. Llegó a una calle donde escuchó que algo sonaba, era idéntico al ruido que escuchó en el auto, el de la radio. Efectivamente, era la radio la que emanaba ese ruido molesto que cada vez se hacía mas fuerte, Ichigo cogió la radio y justo delante de él apareció una chica de cabello negro y corto. Ichigo supo que esa chica era Rukia, la reconocería en cualquier parte, Ichigo sonrió aliviado, sin embargo había algo raro, la chica lo invitó a venir con su mano y luego se fue corriendo.

¡Oye espera¡ - gritó Ichigo

Pero ella no hizo caso y siguió corriendo, Ichigo no tenía otra alternativa, tenía que seguirla. Por más que Ichigo se esforzaba, no podía alcanzar a Rukia, hasta que finalmente Ichigo llegó a un hospital, el letrero en la entrada ponía: **"Alchemilla Hospital". **Ichigo entró justo a su lado se enconraba un mapa del hospital. Ichigo trató de memorizarlo pero era demasiado difícil como para que él lo hiciera. Por suerte en la recepción habia un lapicero y una hoja en blanco, a pesar de no ser un artista era mucho mejor que Rukia al dibujar. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, cogió el papel y se dispuso a entrar en el cuarto de exámenes pero oyó una voz familiar

-¿Ichigo? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Ah, ¿¡Ikakku!

-Vaya pero si es Ichigo, asi que te animaste a venir al pueblo

-Ikakku, no has visto alguien, bajita, pelo negro y corto.

-Pues, ahora que lo dices hoy vi a Rukia 2 veces.

-¿Eh?

-Estaba en el sotano cuando escuche a Rukia gritando, por suerte mi amiguito me ayudó a salvarla, creo que la cambiaré por la espada – dijo mientras sacab una MP5.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

-Je je, la encontré en el cuarto de exámenes.

-Mierda, me dirigía hacia allá justo ahora … Olvidalo ¿Qué paso con Rukia?

-Oh si, mate al monstruo que la perseguía era como un doctor pero tenia algo raro en la espalda.

¿Y luego qué?

-Bueno pues nos atacaron 6 doctores mas y ella huyó, justo después sonó la sirena.

-¿Y la segunda vez?

-Pues es algo raro, justo después de eso subi aquí y ella estaba bajando de nuevo pero no se veía como antes.

-Yo perseguía a esa Rukia. Oye que sabes sobre las dimensiones paralelas

-¿Eh? Ichigo sabes que yo le voy a las peleas no al estudio, deberías preguntarle al capitán Ukitake, dijo que iba a visitar la iglesia.

-Es de allí de donde vengo, allí no hay monstruos.

-Ya veo

-Será mejor que vayas allá Ikakku

-Y perderme la diversión de pelear contra todos estos monstruos. Ni loco.

-Esto no es un juego y si mueres aquí…

-¿Y que hay de malo en eso?

-…

-Je je, ya sé, hagamos un trato, te cambiare esta arma por el palo que tienes en tus manos

-Pero…

-¿Aceptas o no?

Cambiar un palo de acero que había encontrado hace unos momentos afuera del hospital por una MP5 era toda una ganga, pero no entendía porque Ikkaku quería hacer algo así.

-Está bien.

-Je je je, que suerte.

-Pero ya vete a la iglesia, esto podría ponerse feo.

-Si si si. Por cierto, Rukia dejó esto.

Ichigo recibió una hoja de papel tenia el numero 203 escrito, Ikakku no sabía lo que quería decir Rukia, pero Ichigo lo guardó de todos modos.

Despues del reencuentro Ichigo subió al segundo piso, la puerta 201 estaba abierta, dentro encontró una nota:

" _**La niña de cuarto 203, pobre de ella, está gravemente herida, imagino que debe doler mucho estar quemada así, yo no podría soportarlo, según oí, la causante de sus heridas fue su demente tía, mira que practicar esos ritos hoy en día, ojala ella fuera la que estuviese en ese estado, no entiendo porque esta ilesa y libre." **_

_** Alphonse E. **_

¿Una niña quemada? Despues de leer la nota muchas veces descubrió que su siguiente parada sería el cuarto 203. Pero antes fue al cuarto 202, pero estaba cerrado, luego al 204, cerrado, el 205 era el único que estaba abierto, dentro encontró lo que parecía ser una hoja arrancada de un libro:

" El Rito para la Expulsion del Demonio

Capitulo 1- Si el demonio esta dentro de un inocente.

Las victimas mas comunes de los demonios son los niños, aquellos seres inocentes e indefensos tienen que soportar al demonio que los quema desde adentro, hay distintos caso pero los mas comunes son:

_**Durante el nacimiento:**_ Generalmente el demonio busca a madres que estén a punto de dar a luz, como el corazón y la mente del niño son frágiles en ese momento, el demonio aprovecha para entrar y su usar su cuerpo como medio para que él realice sus maldades. La mejor manera de combatirlo es bautizar al niño apenas nazca sin cortarle el cordon umbilical, al hacer esto se creará un poderosa barrera que alejará al demonio del niño. Caso Conocido: El demonio **Amon** dentro del pequeño Louis Friederich, el niño murió 3 horas después de su nacimiento.

**Mientras juega en la tierra: **Muchos dicen que los demonios habitan bajo la tierra, los niños de hoy en dia, les encanta jugar con la tierra pero en su inocencia no saben que están abriendo puertas hacia el infierno que hace que los demonios salgan y ataquen al niño que los liberó. Para combatir a los demonios que hacen esto se debe cubrir completamente al niño con la tierra en la que jugo, solo debe quedar libre de tierra su pecho, exactamente donde está su corazón, y su nariz y boca, para que pueda respirar. Caso Conocido: El demonio **Benthameleón ** dentro Xaviera Mielenovk, afortunadamente la niña está viva y escribió un libro titulado **Benthameleón y yo.**

**Ritos Satanicos: **A pesar de que los niño no lo realicen, si un demonio es liberado por un rito satanico, busca un alma débil e inocente para entrar, y lo hace en el cuerpo del niño que tenga mas cerca. La forma de expulsar al demonio es hacer un exorcismo, solo eso bastará para hacer que el demonio deje el cuerpo. Caso Conocido: El demonio **Furfur **cuando entró al cuerpo de Israel Aquinel, el niño murió durante el exorcismo.

**Maldiciones:** Hay gente que odia gente, por este odio algunos lanzan una maldición a sus enemigos que consiste en enviar un demonio para la destrucción del hogar, sin embargo cuando la condición que el demonio pide no se cumple, ataca al primogenito o cualquier niño cercano al que lo invocó. No hay forma de expulsar a estos demonios hasta que se cumplan sus condiciones, los más fuertes y belicosos son los invocados. Caso Conocido: El demonio **Gaap **entró al cuerpo de Aneli Hierder, mató a la niña provocándole todas las enfermedades conocidas y también desconocidas.

**Fruto del Pecado:** Cuando una persona comete el pecado del adulterio o la lujuria, el demonio **Incubus ** hace que la pecadora quede embarazada y su hijo nazca con un demonio dentro. La forma de combatir a este demonio es eliminar el fruto del pecado regresando al demonio de donde vino, el fuego, sin embargo no se ataca al pecador, solo el pecado. Caso Conocido: El demonio **Haures (Flauros) ** dentro de Alessa Gillespie, el rito no pudo compltarse debido a un incendio y actualmente la niña esta en el hospital de Silent Hill recibiendo cuidados intensivos."

Ichigo, trató de descubrir las semejanzas entre Alessa Gillespie y la niña que estaba en la habitación 203, la nota que había encontrado tenía relación con ella, eso lo sabía sin dudarlo.

Ichigo regresó a la habitación 203, pero estaba cerrada, necesitaba una llave para entrar, asi que bajó al sótano a buscarla, por suerte aun no se encontraba con ningún monstruo ni con el cabeza piramidal, era una buena señal y para ahcer este día perfecto debía encontrar más balas y armas.

En el sótano sólo había un ascensor roto, dentro de él había sangre y balas para la MP5 y una pequeña pistola con 10 balas en ella. Además había algo que Ikkaku no había notado antes, era un pasaje secreto hacia otra habitación. Ichigo entró al hoyo en la pared y llegó al otro lado del hospital pero estaba igual que en la otra dimensión con sangre y todo oxidado, era casi increíble, pero mas increíble aún era que Ichigo vió a un shinigami que entraba en una habitación. Ichigo lo siguió mientras se preguntaba la ubicación de Rukia y la identidad de ese shinigami.

* * *

Y ese fue todo por este capitulo.

**angerukia : **Muchas gracias por el comentario y en este capitulo viste su reencuentro no fue de lo mas emotivo en la historia del anime, pero esto es solo el comienzo.

**REAHEAD19: **Gracias por poner esta historia en favoritos espero que sigas leyendo la historia y si hay algo que no te guste solo dilo y tratare de moldearlo al gusto de todos.


End file.
